onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Swordsmen Gallery
Spandam Does Spandam fit to be listed under normal swordsmen, or under "Devil Fruit Powered"? Because in Chapter 375, he is seen with a cutlass with low-ranking marines usually use. It's known that actually he usually uses Funkfreed for combat, and he even hinted it much before calling him to turn into its sword form.-- 14:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) This gallery has hit its limit, now what? It appears this gallery hit its 100 portrait limit. Now what? Has this ever happened before? KingCannon (talk) 01:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Divide it up into a couple templates? Devil-Fruit powered, non canon, etc? 02:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) That's the thing though, it's already divided. The main section alone has 100 portraits (each section can have up to a 100 portraits, apparently). I can't seem to add any more to it. Are you suggesting dividing the main section into smaller ones? What criteria would be used? KingCannon (talk) 02:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Is that okey? Rhavkin (talk) 07:52, November 30, 2015 (UTC) You can split it up by the arc or saga they were introduced in or by their affiliations and organizations. I would have also recommended location, except they keep moving around.(Shadoguardian (talk) 08:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC)) I'd also suggest to split the template in smaller ones, I think location is the best choice (like 4 seas, paradise and new world) Location is a bit weird because it might lead to confusion. Drake, for example, is from one of the 4 seas, but he was introduced in the Grand Line. Separating by organization seems like it would be better (pirate, marine, civilian...). This could be extended to the former swordsmen and DF-powered section. We'll need to make more divisions as we currently have 76-77 portraits in the main gallery, and the tendency is for the number to increase. KingCannon (talk) 20:41, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Since we Don't seem to be nearing the end of the franchise, and we probably gonna add a lot more people, maybe we should consider doing what the Captain page did and go with a list instead? Rhavkin (talk) 09:25, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Definition of Swordsman Rhavkin is incorrectly adding people to the template when they aren't shown ever using a sword. If we go by his logic then we would need to add Luffy due to Nightmare Luffy. SeaTerror (talk) 20:21, December 2, 2015 (UTC) List of people seen with a sward but aren't seen using it: Koshiro, Koze, Packy, Puppu, Ross, Doberman (seen in anime only), Yamakaji, Lola (human), Comil, Stainless, Doma (anime only), Blenheim, Elmy, Ramba, A.O, Delacuaji, Islewan, Andre, Zodia, Wallem, Kinga, Arthur, Great Michael, Albion, Gyro, Bobbin, Dagama, Wanda, Roddy, Sicilian, Higuma, Mizuta Madaisuki, Mizuta Mawaritosuki, Gol D. Roger, Thatch (anime only), Fisher Tiger, Basil Hawkins, Senor Pink, Sheepshead, Galley, Hera, Bismarck, Binz and the one who started this edit war Baby 5. As for Nightmare Luffy, he is not a separate character and Luffy isn't a swardman. Neither is Sanji despite using knives when he fought Wanze. Rhavkin (talk) 21:45, December 2, 2015 (UTC) The thing is, do we want to list every character that has been seen with a sword one way or another, or only add people who use swords as a main way to fight (DF powered or not, doesn't matter). In the second case, Baby 5 doesn't belong here. 18:27, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Baby 5 was seen with a sward when she came to PH and when she fought Sai she turned he leg into a sward and attacked him. Rhavkin (talk) 18:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) She uses all kind of weapons, there is simply no evidence a sw'o'''rd is her main weapon. 18:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Only people who use it as a main way to fight is the way to go. Also as I said if you want to add Baby 5 then we also add Nightmare Luffy. SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) List of people seen with a sward and another weapon so there is no main weapon: Kuroobi (hand to hand), Dorry (hand to hand), Albion (daggers), Gyro (claw), Gol D. Roger (pistol), Fisher Tiger (pistol and bazooka), Buggy (knives), X Drake (axe), Buffalo (chains), Diamante, (flintlock, rapier, club, spiked iron balls) Senor Pink (rifle and bombs), Sheepshead (hand to hand) and Binz (shuriken). Also, many devil fruit users who prefer to use their fruit power. And SeaTerror, stop saying that Nightmare Luffy is like Baby 5. It's a character gallery and while he is not a separate character, she is. Rhavkin (talk) 19:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't matter. He still used a sword. That's your logic. Also Kuroobi should definitely be removed. Knifes and daggers aren't swords either. SeaTerror (talk) 19:26, December 3, 2015 (UTC) If we were to only put characters who use swords mainly then yes, they would all have to go. 19:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Then go ahead. I'm in favor of keepingall of them and adding Baby 5. If SeaTrerror is so driven to add Nightmare Luffy and Sanji go ahead as well. One thing for sure, if you would delete the people on both of the lists I put here then the discation above this one about the limit would also be solved. And again, I'm in favor of adding Baby 5 and that is it. Rhavkin (talk) 19:41, December 3, 2015 (UTC) So which characters are we removing then? SeaTerror (talk) 10:03, December 5, 2015 (UTC) So i take it that the discation is over? Delete 50 charecters and call it a day? If so then first of all we need to be able to edit and then remove : Koshiro, Koze, Packy, Puppu, Ross, Doberman, Yamakaji, Lola (human), Comil, Stainless, Doma, Blenheim, Elmy, Ramba, A.O, Delacuaji, Islewan, Andre, Zodia, Wallem, Kinga, Arthur, Great Michael, Albion, Gyro, Bobbin, Dagama, Wanda, Roddy, Sicilian, Higuma, Mizuta Madaisuki, Mizuta Mawaritosuki, Gol D. Roger, Thatch, Fisher Tiger, Basil Hawkins, Senor Pink, Sheepshead, Galley, Hera, Bismarck, Binz, Kuroobi, Dorry, Buggy, X Drake, Buffalo, Diamante, Pell, Kuzan, Kaku, Spandam, Borsalino and Pica. Rhavkin (talk) 15:36, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Funkfreed is literally a sword. Also Pica used a giant sword even without using Devil Fruit powers. SeaTerror (talk) 17:32, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Funkfreed and Pica are examples of charecters that use their devil fruit power as primary fighting style. And the still doesn't make Spandam a swordman by your definition of "not every one that is seen with a sword" Rhavkin (talk) 17:37, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "Funkfreed is the sword that Spandam uses." Pwned. Besides that Pica uses a sword in combat even without Devil Fruit powers. SeaTerror (talk) 17:47, December 5, 2015 (UTC) The fact that Funkfreed is a sword is a given. That doesn't make Spandam a swordman by your definition of "not every one that is seen with a sword". The one that fight is Funkfreed himself. Mr. 4 isn't a sniper despite using a gun. Spandam is a coward that send others to fight his battle for him, if Funkfreed hadn't eaten the Zo Zo no Mi Spandam still would have thrown his sword at his opponent like Jean Ango. And as for Pica, he mainly uses his fruit power to attack and even when Zoro cornered him to force him out, he didn't use a sword he just hardened his body. Read the discussion again. You and Aurora Of Death claim that this gallery is for characters that are '''seen' fight with a sword as a primary fighting style. Rhavkin (talk) 18:12, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "if Funkfreed hadn't eaten the Zo Zo no Mi Spandam still would have thrown his sword at his opponent like Jean Ango" lol. SeaTerror (talk) 18:15, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I disagree with that list. Also, primary weapon, not fighting style. The people who should go are: Andre. Wallem, Albion, Dagama, Roddy, Gol D. Roger, Fisher Tiger, Basil Hawkins, Senor Pink, Sheepshead, Binz, Kuroobi, Buggy, X Drake, Buffalo, Pell and Borsalino. 18:30, December 5, 2015 (UTC) So you're saing to keep all the people who are only seen with a sword? Rhavkin (talk) 18:39, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Koshiro should not be removed as he is effectively a swordsmanship teacher. He has to be a swordsman by profession. Dagama should not be removed either. Regardless of skill, he technically has only fought with dual swords so far. X Drake is a bit iffy as he seems to be equally proficient with a sword and an axe and he doesn't favor one over the other, so I think he should stay. With that said, I agree with the ones that Aurora said.KingCannon (talk) 22:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC) X Drake is on the list because as you said, he used an axe as well, so we can't say for sure swords are his main weapon of choice. Dagama is borderline so I'm fine with either removing or keeping him. And yes, Rhavkin, people who are shown with a sword and a sword only can be simply called swordsmen, we really don't have to be difficult about that. :) 17:39, December 6, 2015 (UTC) They have to be shown using the sword. If we went with the way you said then we'd have to put Baby 5. SeaTerror (talk) 18:02, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Daz Bones Can we add Daz Bones to devil druit powered swordsmen pls. 09:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't he claim to not be a swordsman though? 16:47, December 4, 2015 (UTC) He just turns himself into a bunch of blades. We need to solve the above section before adding any new characters anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 17:51, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Does he? And idk, the guy is literally a man made out of swords. A swordsman if you will. 19:25, December 4, 2015 (UTC) If Baby 5 counts (the segment above) I don't see why Daz wouldn't. So all it take is to decide whether to delete 50 character or add 2, and for the protection to be removed. Rhavkin (talk) 20:10, December 4, 2015 (UTC) He's a man made out of blades, not swords. SeaTerror (talk) 21:06, December 4, 2015 (UTC) He isn't "made out of..." he "turned parts into..." and his power is more like a sward then those of Borsalino and Kuzan. Rhavkin (talk) 21:19, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Same thing. SeaTerror (talk) 02:09, December 5, 2015 (UTC)